Chapter 727
Chapter 727 is titled "The Lurking Hero". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 42 - "The Opposition Is Annihilated! Bringing in the Commander." X. Drake defeats and captures Caribou. Short Summary While the fight for block D continues, Thunder Soldier explains to the Straw Hat Pirates how King Riku lost the throne and respect of Dressrosa. Ten years ago Doflamingo appeared in the king's chambers, asking for a 10 billion ransom, in order to leave the country alone. Riku sent his soldiers to ask of the citizens' money, but while they were willingly trying to help their king, Doflamingo controlled Riku and his soldiers with his ability, and made them attack their own people against their will. In the shadows, Doflamingo and his crew are waiting for the right moment to interfere and act as a saving hero in the eyes of Dressrosa's confused citizens. Long Summary In the Corrida Colosseum, the crowd accuses Rebecca of running around and avoiding the fight, while Rolling Logan is chasing her, knocking out other contestants in the process. Thunder Soldier explains to Usopp, Franky and Nico Robin, how the former king Riku lost the faith of his people and, eventually, the throne. Dressrosa used to be a fairly poor country but the people were happy and grateful for their king, whose family had managed to keep their land out of war for a whole 800 years. One night, however, ten years ago, Doflamingo appeared in the king's chambers. Riku recognized him as a descendant of the Donquixote family, and commented on his feats as a pirate, which include stealing money from the Celestial Dragons and blackmailing the World Government to attain the position of Shichibukai. Doflamingo states his demand, asking for a 10 billion fee by dawn, in order to leave the country alone. Riku panics at first, but then decides there is no other way, if he wants to avoid a war, so he gathers his soldiers and asks them to collect all of the citizens' money, without informing them of the situation. Tank Lepanto, as commander of the army, takes on his king's will and spreads his men across the island, asking for the people to give their fortune, as the king needs it right now. The people are reluctant at first, but seeing their king begging on his knees, via a video Den Den Mushi, they are eventually persuaded. Tank is moved to see everyone giving away their treasures, without even asking for a reason and marks that this shows huge faith. Just as the money was being gathered, Riku appears in the city of Sevio, riding his horse. The king, with tears in his eyes, starts attacking innocent people and destroying everything in his path, while begging for everyone to stay away from him. Soon, the soldiers follow the king's deeds also unable to control their movement. In the shadows, Doflamingo is seen,along with his crew, using his Devil Fruit ability to control Riku and his soldiers, waiting for the right moment to interfere and act as a saving hero in the eyes of Dressrosa's confused citizens. Quick References Chapter Notes *X Drake is seen for the first time after the timeskip. *Thunder Soldier reveals that Monet once worked at the royal palace. *Dressrosa was once a poor but peaceful country under Riku's rule. In the 800 years that the Riku Family ruled the country, it hadn't been at war even once. *Doflamingo's status as a Shichibukai was attained by him stealing riches from the World Nobles and by threatening the World Government. *Riku Doldo III was forced to gather 10 billion for ransom money to avoid a war with Doflamingo. *Doflamingo tricks the king and forces him and his soldiers to attack the country against their will using his Devil Fruit powers, making them look like villains. He is waiting for the country to be in total despair and then appear at the last moment as the hero. Characters Arc Navigation fr:Chapitre 727